This invention relates generally to light tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable light table and an associated quilting/craft system utilized to apply a design to a fabric sheet.
Light tables have been used extensively by draftsmen and artists to facilitate the preparation of drawings and in the application of designs to an overlying material, such as paper or fabric. Light tables are very popular with artists desiring to carefully copy a pattern from one substrate material onto a sheet of fabric.
Prior light tables utilized in connection with fabric sheets are typically heavy, of relatively complicated construction and expensive. Such prior light tables usually combine the table and the light into a single unit, and include a translucent or transparent upper surface over which a pattern may be placed and disposed between the upper surface and an overlying fabric sheet. When the light bulb is turned on, the pattern is clearly visible through the fabric sheet, which permits one to trace the pattern and/or apply decorative materials to the fabric sheet in accordance with the pattern, as desired.
One primary drawback with prior light tables is the inability to anchor the fabric sheet to the light table in a manner minimizing or preventing relative movement between the two. Another problem lies in the sheer bulk of prior light tables, which makes it difficult to carry them from room to room or from one remote location to another over an extended period of time.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel light table quilting/craft system which is economical to produce, efficient, and which can be used in connection with a portable light source. Such a novel light table quilting/craft system should lend itself to being manufactured of a variety of lightweight, strong materials which permit the light table itself to be moved with ease and without fear of breakage. Additionally, a light table is desirable which may be nested with other similar tables to facilitate transportation and storage thereof. Moreover, there is a need for means for non-destructively clamping a fabric sheet to the light table to minimize relative movement therebetween. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.